Book One: Eternal Abyess
by Zanton
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, its about a story of a young thief who has many adventures but what kinda of past does he have? M for language and later on


**Book One**

**The Dark Road**

Chapter One: Starting…?

Cowards and cowards of merchants, blacksmiths and alchemist open shops, newbie and hippies cough I meant novices running around asking and annoying people what to do. This is the crazy city of the wonderful Prontera. Thief and novice just outside the gigantic gates of Prontera wander around the fields; one with blue messy hair, with gentle dark blue eyes and the other almost the same but crimson hair and bright red eyes.

"Zano, you gay hippy, why did you take that girl's zenny?" one of the novice asked.

"What the hell are you taking about Kronite, you were hitting on her to distract her from me taking her zenny, she noticed and she slapped the both of us and chased us outside of town…" Zano said. "Beside, why would I take money from her, she just a novice like us."

Kronite yelled at Zano and continue on and carry his anger against any monster near him. Zano followed and watched as Kronite owning porings and fabres. "IM THE GREATEST, NOONE CAN BEAT SS FORM MUHAHA!" he yelled as Zano just sweated and looked around and saw a creamy. This create an idea that will lighten his day, he grinned and went over to Kronite. "Oh mighty Kronite, I beg you to kill that weak and defenseless butterfly there." He begged on his knees, pointing at the creamy. "Step aside woman, let Kronite take care of this." Kronite laughed and ran with his knife in his handed. He stabbed it a few times but missed, this made it annoyed and attacks Kronite by 999999999999999999999999999 damage (XD I know it's a lot). Zano just walk over and used a stick and start poking him. "I think he is dead, oh well not like the king died." He said to himself. "I'm going to kick your ass you gay hippy, as soon as I can feel my legs!" Kronite on the ground yelling at Zano while he walked away.

Chapter Two: DON'T HURT ME!

When noon came, Kronite and Zano sat under tree eating apples this found. "Oh my god, where all the cute girls..." Kronite cried. Zano sweated and went and attack some porings until he saw a young beautiful girl at a nearby tree. She had short sky blue hair and eyes just like Zano.

"Aye Kro (short for Kronite and Zan will be short for Zano)." I think you lucky changed." Before he looked back, Kronite was gone. When he found him, he was flirting with the girl. "Hi seksi, DAMN YOU FINE, maybe you want to see my lucky charms?" He flirted, then he slowly when over and stroke her a. She blushed and kick him in the cough yea that part; "PREV!" She yelled then slapped him very hard on the face and scratching his face. Zano ran over, quickly grasping her arm. "Sorry about that, he just like that..." he released her arm and carried the poor Kronite; his face all bruised and scratched up and his hands on his yea you get the picture... "That a guy with long hair Zan, don't be nice to him, KICK HIS ASS!" Kronite yelled. "Your kidding right, will you calm down..." Zano said /swt. "Well my name is Mizu, what yours?" she yelled. "Names Zano and this little pervert is Kronite just call us Zan and Kro." He said. "OH MY GOD, NOT THAT GUY!" Kronite yelled. "What did you say?" Mizu raising a fist, looking at Kro with frustration. "DON'T HURT ME, IM FAGILIE." Kronite quickly said as he hid behind a rock. "Its ok, he didn't mean it, like I said he always like that…" Zano quickly interfere. "Said, where are you heading?" Zano asked with curiosity. "I going to Prontera church, I want to be the best priestess ever!" She replies with a fiery appearance. "Right, we are heading back to Prontera also…" Before Zano and finish she raced off to Prontera. "What a weird girl…" Zano said. "Wait, I want to be an acolyte too, wait for me (sob)" Kronite finally came out of his hiding spot and ran to them.

Chapter Three: The Sorrow Beginning

Nightfall quickly appear, as they stayed at an inn in Prontera, City of Merchants, Mizu and Kro was out walking to the church while Zan enjoying his sweet alone time, laying on one the beds, he takes out a dagger from his sack.

Zano, looking at a certain dagger, it was nicely made, firm steel edges, golden rim handle, it was a wonderful little blade but for some reason, it has a awful weird aura, an evil aura, he can sense it. Tears began to form on his gentle eyes as he stares at the cursed dagger.

Flashback

Young Zano, traveling with his parents in trade caravan to Geffen. He loved the open air, the rays of the summer sun; He enjoyed this peaceful life.

"Dad, are we almost there yet, I really want to meet my brother, then we both can be swordsman just you were Dad!" He said full of joy. "Be patient my son, we are almost there." His father said. "Here Zan, we were saving this until your next birthday but since you and your brother going to be swordsman, might as well take it." His mother said "Thanks dad, thanks mom, I will use it well; huh how come it glowing?" Zano asked. "Sorry I guess we forgot to extract the spirits of the dagger out." His father said.

His father was a well-known knight and his mother was a priestess. They traveled far and long, but they are close to their destination. Suddenly a huge wall of fire appears in front of the wagon causing the peco to lose control and run off the road. The little peco ran through the Geffen forest until it came upon a cliff.

"Mom, Dad, what is going on?" Zano asked. "Honey, take Zano deep into the forest now, they are coming…" His father said "But Honey, we agree that we will stay together no matter what." His mother said. "GO NOW, just take Zano and run!" His father shouted and grabbed his sword; he rushed into the battle where unknown knights appear out of nowhere. "Mom, what going on?" Zan asked. But his mother just took Zano's hand and ran into the forest. He looked back and watched as his father being slaughter by other knights. His eyes widen, trying to pull away from his mother hands to go back to his father. "Mom, Dads in trouble we got to go back!" He cried, but she wouldn't stop. Clutching the dagger his father gave him, he watched as his father getting stabbed, sliced and finally get beheaded. Tears from his eyes wouldn't stop; the pain in his heart began to grow. Suddenly they stop at an edge of a cliff; they can hear the knights coming closer and closer. His mother hesitated trying to think of a way to save her son, but she had no choice; quickly reaching in her pocket, was a small piece of blue gemstone.

"Zano, please take care and be safe…" His mother cried as she chanted a special incantation. WARP PORTAL! Suddenly a mystic portal appears in front of them. "Zan, get in now, before it's too late!" She cried. "NO, I don't want to leave you mom…" Zano cried, but the portal was fading fast. Then she had no choice, she pushed Zano and he fell inside. "MOM!" Zano shouted will all his strength as he faded away. "Good bye forever…" she said calmly. As the knights appear, one of them rushed in and stabbed her with his sword, straight into her heart. She yelled in pain and quietly closed her eyes as her motionless body collapse upon the soft dirt. "MOM!" Zano shouted, the tears of sorrow never stop, soon he disappeared.

One day later…

Zano woke up and from himself in a room, there was a young girl sitting next to him, she had short red hair and the most beautiful crimson eyes he ever seen was about the same age as him but a bit younger.

"Finally you're awaked…" She said with a warm simile.

"Where am I, who are you, what happened?" Zano said so puzzled on what happened.

When he looked what on the table next to him and saw the dagger. His eyes widen was he stared at it. "Mom…Dad…." He said quietly as he shedding tears. The young girl slowly moved closer to Zano as she embraced him. He felt warm and secured; he slowly closed his eyes that he never wants this feeling to go away. "Who are you?" he asked weakly. "My name… its Kairi…" She said with a simile.

End of Flashback

Suddenly he woke up, he found the dagger in his hand and he rubbed his eyes and found tears. "When will this nightmare end…?" Zano said quietly to himself.


End file.
